1. Field
Embodiments relate to a pressing pad for assembling a display module and a method of assembling the display module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flexible display devices used in mobile phones are now being developed. Such a flexible device may include an active area (or a display area) on which an image is displayed and an inactive area (or a pad area) on which the image is not displayed. In order to assemble the display module, a process of attaching a window member to a flexible substrate by applying a pressure may be performed.